


mother earth's blessing

by tulips_and_daffodils



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulips_and_daffodils/pseuds/tulips_and_daffodils
Summary: while they were fated to never meet, she never forgot about him.the boy with the fiercest of hearts, but kindest of souls,the boy whose eyes shone like lightning in the night sky,the boy who lost his life to protect the one he loved.but mother earth remembers, just as she always has.





	1. the boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes freeverse poetry is my bitch  
> i haven't written in a long time, im rusty, but enjoy anyways :D

now, mother earth was no fool.

she knew right from wrong, her left from her right,

she knew that falling for him would be the end of her.

but yet she continued, watching as he picked sweet berries, thanking every bush

gathered firewood, holding each twig as if it were a small child, fragile and soft

and lit his fires tenderly, aware of the space he burned each time

what he didn’t know, however, was that she helped his fires. 

she would light them when traditional methods failed,

she kept them tended to throughout the night,

she ensured they kept him and his family warm in brutal winters.

every time, he would send his gratitude.

to what, he didn’t know, only uttering a 

"thank you"

or a

"bless you"  


to her

and each time, it would warm her heart.

who knew, dear stars, that the earth herself,

creator of cruelties, able to bring destruction in the blink of an eye, was capable of such warmth:

the compassion of a human, thought impossible to come from a being of the like.

even through the scrutiny, she moves on, watching this boy.

even through the pain, she moves on.

he will never be hers, she will never be his.

but yet the earth continues, 

spinning her webs of life and death.

but she will always protect him, no matter what.


	2. fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? posting two chapters within an hour of each other? no way

she said she’d always protect him, no matter what.

so when things finally went wrong, who could she blame but herself?

smoke rises from the east, a clear sign of danger ahead, but determined, the boy still runs.

the wind silences

but the snow still rips through the sky

but he still carries on.

she tried to get him to stay away

she tried snowing in his hut,

but he dug his way out.

she tried to send various animals to his feet,

but he merely moved them aside.

what was wrong?

what was he trying so desperately to do?

he pushes through.

but she knew, deep in her heart,

that whatever the goal in his mind was, 

what she needed to do.

so she opens her arms gently,

the snow halting

just for him.

as he runs

and runs

and runs

until he turns to a path.

a faint, broken path:

it laughs at him, it mocks him,

and he stops.

and he falls.

and mother earth opens her arms to him once more, 

trying to shield him,

but the flames consume him

the flames take him away

left to be forgotten by the world once again.

but she remembers.

remembers the boy’s smile

his voice

his spirit

and once the flames have ceased,

the coals have chilled,

a new one is lit:

this time, her fire of rage.

the fires of pain and hatred.


End file.
